Season of Change
by nycgirl166
Summary: Tobias is a minor League ball player who sets out on a road trip after experiencing a painful tragedy in his life. During this time he needs to decide does he let go of the past or let it consume him. While traveling his car breaks down in a small town he meets a young woman with her own dreams and tragedy. Will she be the one to help him get over his past and start a future?
1. Chapter 1

**I been having this idea in my head for a while and I am just giving it a try to see if there is any response to it. This idea is partially the reason why I can't update The Bridge because this idea just keeps coming back to me instead**

**P/S I do not own Divergent, or the characters, just my ideas.**

As Tobias was driving across country trying to escape the demons that have haunted him for the past six months, the memories that over take him as he walks around every NYC block. Every time he walks into his apartment all he sees is her and the life they had together in till that one faithful night it was all taken away from him. He knew he needed this trip to "clear" his head as they told him during that faithful meeting two weeks ago to make a choice either he comes back or they let him go. He was given till the first week in August to make his decision or else they will just let him go and all his dreams and hard work would be down the drain.. He took this cross country trip alone to give him time to think what the next step should be in his life. He had some choices to make and not much time to do it.

As he drives down the open road thinking how his life could had changed so much just in two years. How just in 24 months everything changed. That he is now literally alone besides from some friends who cared about him there was no one to go home too no one waiting to greet him when he walked in the door. He thinks back just two years ago at 18 he thought he had it all that everything was falling into place that warm June day when his life changed and everything started going his way. He remembered waiting by the television watching ESPN for the baseball draft to start with his father next to him eagerly awaiting the draft to begin. This draft was different then past drafts he watched this one would set the tone for the rest of his life. The questions he had were floating around in his head rapidly where will he place in the draft? Who would draft him? Would he be drafted in the early rounds? Or would he fall to lower ranks? He already decided before the draft depending on the team, and the round he is picked if he didn't like either of those factors he would forgo going pro and play college baseball for a year and then reenter the draft. That has been the plan all along the plan his father ingrained in his head. In his father mind it was play for Major League Baseball s no matter what. His father's other goal was play for the Chicago Cubs as well. He had different ideas it was basically play for anyone but the Cubs he didn't care if down the line if it was the down to the Astro's or the Cubs he would choose the Astros then worst team in baseball or not. His dream though was play for the Yankees even if they don't draft him he will get there one day he promised that to himself.

*FLASHBACK*

Before the draft started they spoke about some of the past draft picks who have managed to break out during the previous minor league season, and winter leagues. Tobias just spaced out not paying attention to what was being talked about on the T.V to him it was just white noise a prolonged agony till he found out his future. Then he heard his name mentioned and a picture flash by of him at home plate batting, and then after in the outfield. His father instantly grabbing the TV remote and raising the volume on the television to hear what broadcasters are saying about him.

"Now we come to Tobias "Four" Eaton" he is a high school senior coming out of Chicago Prep this kid not only is a monster at the plate hitting .320, 120 RBI, 130 Runs, 20 HRS, but he is also a great defenseman in the outfield, and when playing first base which he vacillates between. He is in the draft, but I have heard from multiple sources there are quite a few colleges going after him hoping he will forgo whatever team drafts him and come plays college ball instead. We will have to see if this kid decides to go the minor-league route or go play college ball."

"Hey John, besides that fact this kid is an all-around talented player just look at his last name "Eaton" if that doesn't scream baseball pedigree I don't know what does. "

At this point he looks over at his father who is smirking because once again whenever he is mentioned in anything baseball related came along his father's name thereafter. He goes back to paying attention to it even though he has it heard it his whole life.

"Marcus Eaton a career Cub, first ballot hall of famer…."

Tobias begins to space out of course the pedigree of his family his father, grandfather, on his father's side, his uncle on his mother side all baseball players. He sometimes thinks his father married his mother not for love, but because of her family. That she had the write stock to produce a MLB son because no son of Marcus Eaton would not be a MLB Superstar if he wanted to or not the choice was not his to make. He cut out of his thoughts by a door slamming open and then shut.

He knew exactly who it was and couldn't wait to see her.

"Did I miss it? "Did I miss it?"

He got up and kissed her looking down into her huge green eyes.

"Babe it did not start yet?"

"No not yet. You are just in time.

She then looks at his father and says

"Hello Mr. Eaton."

He barely looked up before he said "Hello Clarissa."

His father hated his girlfriend thought she was a distraction, and a gold digger groupie that only is with him for what he will become. They have had many arguments many times ending with threats, but Tobias held strong refusing to give her up he loved her too much. She was the only good and pure thing he had in his life. Clarissa with her long dark hair, and tan skin, and giant green eyes, a smile that could light up the room and laughter that sounded like music she was the light in his life. And as soon as he saw her he knew she had to be his it was love at first site.

She grabbed his hand as she sat down clutching it as the Draft began.

She whispered for only him to hear "This is it. This is the beginning of your future. Let's go Yankees. I love you so much Tobias"

She knew it was his dream to play for the Yankees and prayed they drafted him.

The first round began and the first five teams made their picks 4 college players all who were pitchers, and one High School Catcher. The Cubs went with a college pitcher his father instantly grumbling and looking pissed off he wasn't picked first round by the Cubs. He himself sighed with relief he wants as far away from Chicago and the Cubs and his father's legacy as humanly possible. Then the Yankees got to go and make their first pick he squeezed her hand praying and hoping he would hear maybe possibly his name. Was he good enough to be picked first round by the Yankees? Good it even be possible?

"And the Yankees first round draft pick is…..Tobias Eaton from Chicago Prep"

He couldn't hear anything just noise in his ears as he grabbed Clarissa kissing her and lifting her up into his arms.

"You did it! You got drafted by the Yankees."

He couldn't believe it he was drafted by the Yankees. His father congratulated him and said well it's not the Cubs, but good enough. Let's see what they offer you, and what kind of signing bonus. He then walked away.

*Flashback ends*

He keeps driving down the deserted highway finding piece in the solace around him the radio playing as the memories keep enveloping him. The memories took over as soon as he stopped drinking as heavily because now he is more aware of them. Then he feels it's the car start to rumble, and slow down, and then smoke starting spewing out of the hood of the car. He gets out of the car to try to open the hood, but burns his hand on the hood.

"Damn it! Damn it!"

He goes to reach in the car for his phone, but when he looks down he has no cell service.

"Great just Grea!t I am stuck in the middle of nowhere in this heat, with a broken down car, and no cell service.

As he is contemplating how long of a walk it would be to find a town he hears a car stop and a female voice ask

"Do you need any help?"

A/N Thank You so much for reading these things will start to develop the more the story goes on. I wanted you guys to just start getting some background on Tobias and what his life was like before he started this trip and what drove him to being alone driving cross country.

Keep Reading R/R

XO


	2. Chapter 2

**I still do not own Divergent or the characters just my ideas**

Tobias looks up from the hood of car knowing that he has absolutely no idea what is wrong with it to hear a female voice call out to him.

He sees a woman in her mid to late thirties with a child in a car seat in the back of her minivan.

"I am sorry, what did you say?"

"I said I see you are having car problems. Do you need some help?"

He hears that she has a Midwestern accent that is very different then how people sound in Chicago.

"Yeah I actually do is there a mechanic or a gas station nearby? I get no cell service around her the 5% of this country that Verizon has no cell towers for."

"Sure get in."

"I am Nina and this is Zoe back there. What is your name?"

"Four."

"Nice to meet you Four. How did you end up near Crescent Springs, Ohio we are so small you can't find us on most maps of this state, let alone a map of the country?"

"I was actually just driving through."

He keeps his answers short not used to meeting a stranger , let alone one who happens to be this friendly to some random stranger she met on the side of the road. As she is driving he looks out the window taking in the small town that's Main Street barely would fill two New York City blocks. Finally she pulls up to a small mechanic shop that looks like no one is there at the moment.

"Ask for Will tell him your car broke down about 2 miles outside of town on I67 going west. Good Luck Four."

With that she drove away in a cloud of dust.

He walks into the Garage and sees a curvy girl with dark hair falling down her shoulders giggling and laughing talking to someone behind the desk. When he gets closer he sees a guy in coverall's with a patch with the name Will on it.

"Hi."

"Hi, Can I help you?"

"Yeah my car broke down about two miles outside of town on I67 going west."

He literally verbatim recites the directions that Nina had just given to him.

Will tells him let him grab the keys to the tow truck and he will be right back.

Then the girl who was speaking to Will turns to him.

"Hi, I am Christina I am Will's girlfriend. Are you just passing through or you stopping to see _the many attractions that Crescent Falls has to offer?"_

"I wasn't aware there was any to see?"

Christina starts laughing there isn't any unless you count the bar it's called Dauntless that has some dancing on the weekends.

Will come's back with the keys walk over to Christina gives her a kiss on the cheek before he walks away. As he walks out the door he turns around to ask her

"Are you going to stay around here or am I meeting up with you guys later?"

"I will just meet you later. I already have Peter forcing Tris to come out tonight, because that girl needs to get out. I thought need to get some errands done including a manicure/ and pedicure. Bye honey. "

Four and Will drive the tow truck out to where his car is and right away Will gets out and pops the hood of the car.

"Well, I got bad news, and more bad news, and even more bad news."

"Okay, hit me with it."

"Well you water pump, and fuel pump went, as well as your Transmission. The problem is this is Memorial Day weekend everything will be closed for me to get these parts. The other problem is since this is a BMW it's going to take even longer to find the parts. Out here we don't have cars like this so I may need to go as far as Cincinnati to get it which is three hours away. I want to see what I can find on Tuesday that is closer by.

As they are driving the tow truck back to the shop with his car attached he can't help, but remember the day he had gotten it. As soon as he took it off the dealer's lot he drove it to Clarissa's house the shock on her face when she came out and saw the car was amazing. He had gotten a huge signing bonus with the Yankees and he decided to buy the car to celebrate his success and hard work. As they drove along he asked to get something from the glove department and that's when she saw the box and opened it to see diamond and pearl drop earrings. He could still hear her voice screaming, and calling him crazy for doing this, but she loved them and him. She kissed him like crazy at that next red light and wore the earrings all day.

He is interrupted from his memories by Will telling him they are back in town. Now that he is stuck here in this town he knows he needs to find a place to stay.

"Is there any place to stay around here?"

"There is a motel at the edge of town or a B&B which I would recommend it's close to town the people are nice."

"Okay I will check out the B&B."

"When you go in ask for Natalie tells her Will sent you she will take care of you I am friends with her daughter."

"So I will give you a call when I have some info Four. See you round town it's be hard for us to not cross path it's only so big."

As Four walks to the B&B he sees it's a Wedgewood blue large house with white shutters and flowers and weeping willows surrounding the property. He goes into the B&B and looks around and while he waits for Natalie to come help him. He see's photographs all over the walls of people, and landscapes. He knew even from someone with no artistic eye that whoever took these has talent. He continued to look at them even after he went to his room because they were in there as well. He felt like he was getting a view into the artist's soul.

***Page Break***

Tris is sitting in her room in the B&B just taking some time for herself just once in the last year. She sits on the bed looking in the large box of memories the pictures of her former life with him, the plane ticket to Europe that was never used, the passport that remains empty with not even one stamp in it. She hears a knock on the door trying to throw everything back in the box before the person came in.

"Don't you ever believe in waiting for someone to say come in?"

"Nope, I just did it as a formality."

"Uggg. Why am I friends with you again?"

"Because we been best friends since 6th grade when I beat up the kid who tried to take your lunch money. Then beat up that creep Kyle when he broke your heart."

"Peter did you come to remind me of our past or are you here for a reason"

"I am here because I am telling you that you are going out tonight?"

"Peter, I really don't want to I am tired from work and not in the mood. "

"Tris I know the last year has been hard for you, but you need to get out sometimes and forget your problems. So I will be back here at nine and you are going to get your skinny butt looking hot, and you are coming out with us."

She sits there silently giving him the death stare.

"Okay?"

"Yes."

"Good. Love you Tris."

"Love you."

He gives her a hug and leaves her room. Tris then gets up and leaves her room to visit her father who she hasn't seen in all day. As she walks in she hears the hums of the machines that are connected to his body as he sleeps soundly in his hospital bed. The oxygen tank as always near him at all times in case he loses his breath. Two years ago her father was diagnosed with emphysema at first the doctors said he could live with this for 5-10 years. They were wrong a year ago it began to get worst and now her strong father is a shrunken shell of himself who can barely get out of bed without needing his oxygen tank. She stays with her father just watching him sleep knowing giving up Europe and her dreams was worth being with her father this last year.

***Page Break***

After eating in the B&B he asks a girl Myra who was working there is there is there anywhere to go in town to have fun. She had suggested the bar Dauntless saying that they have a dance floor on weekends. So there he is walking down Main Street trying to forget how he ended up in a small town alone with his future up in the air. As he enters the bar he sees Will talking to his friends, as his girlfriend is pulling a small blonde girl up on the bar with her as she continues to shake her head in protest. Finally the girl he recognizes as Will's girlfriend Christina is successful is dragging her up on the stage. He can't help but be mesmerized by the blonde girl who dances on the bar so unsure of herself without realizing that she looks so effortless. She is gorgeous, and sexy in the most wholesome way. Four is so confused how this girl the first one in months managed to hold his attention when no else has since her.

A/N

I want to thank everyone who made the story a favorite, or followed, and commented. This story will take some time to build because I want to develop the characters and for you to get some perspective of them and what is happening in their lives. Especially what caused Four to become so damaged?

I KNOW I WILL COMMENTS ABOUT PETER! For once I wanted Peter to be the good guy not the one we know from divergent. I wanted Tris to have a close male friend in the vain of the Simon/ Clary friendship in TMI without the crush.

Sorry this is unedited!

I hope you guys enjoyed it

XO R/R


	3. Chapter 3

Four walked to the bar trying to not watch the blonde girl that is with Will. He didn't know what it was about her that had him so curious it wasn't that she was exotically beautiful, or that her body was amazing. It was something about her that she radiated this beauty, and wholesomeness that you don't see anymore. He felt in his heart that watching her, and wondering who she is that he is betraying Clarissa. Deep down he felt like he was cheating on her memory, on them, who they used to be, and the future they were supposed to have. He walks to the bar asks for two shots of Jack, and a beer. As he is taking the last of his second shot ready to ask the bartender for a third he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Four!"

"Hey Will. What's going on?"

"I see that you found the nightlife of Crescent Falls. Exciting isn't."

Four could definitely tell this guy is sarcastic in a funny way and reminds him of his teammate Zeke.

"Yeah it' so exciting I don't think I can take it."

"Why don't you come join my friends and I?"

"I don't know man I am not really in a social mood."

"Listen it's easier if you come with me because otherwise Christina will come over and literally drags you over. From personal experience it's easier to come on your free own free will. Besides drinking alone is not fun, when you can be having a good time with us on a Friday night.

Four knew all about drinking alone he had spent months in dingy bars in New York drinking himself into believing that he could forget, but it never worked. Sometimes Zeke or someone else would come get him when a bartender called and needed someone to get him. They would find one of his friends by going through his phone in till someone answered. Other times he would stumble out of the bar alone, go back to the apartment he now hated and try to forget it all.

He gets up from his bar stool grabs his beer and follows Will to his group of friends that included the blonde girl that intrigued him. He figured maybe talking to her would kill his curiosity and then wouldn't have to feel the guilt that has been creeping into his heart since the second he saw her. Will gets to his group of friends, but she isn't there he meets Peter, AL, a girl named Taylor, and Christina once again. He talks to them about simple things why he had land up in this small town, because no one comes here on purpose unless they are from here. Then all of a sudden she comes up to them without making a sound she is behind him without him knowing it. When he turns around to go to the bar to get another beer he practically knocks her over he grabs her to stop her from falling. Before she has a chance to cover it up he sees it the pain, and fragility that she is trying to hide from the world in her eyes. He knows this is a girl who knows what it is like to hurt, and suffer. He wonders what caused that to happen when she lives in a small town where it seems everyone is sheltered from the big bad outside world.

He looks down at her and realizes he is still holding on to her and realizes if he doesn't let go this is going to become extremely awkward.

"Sorry about that I didn't see you behind me."

"It's okay don't worry about it."

He listens to her voice surprised that it has a raspy quality to it, something that he is a little shocked over because of her petite size, and wholesome quality to her.

His thoughts are interrupted by Will.

"Four, I see you met Tris."

"Didn't really meet her just practically ran her down. " He says this with a smirk on his face.

"Four this is my good friend Tris. Her family owns the B&B you are staying at."

She looks up all of a sudden intrigued after hearing Will say he is staying at her families B&B

"You are staying there? I haven't seen you around there."

"I just got into town today; my car broke down on the highway."

"No wonder you are here. I can't see a city boy like you wanting to come here by choice."

"What makes you think I am a city boy?"

"Well for one your accent that is not a country, small town accent, second your clothes nobody but city boys look like that. "

"Okay you got me I am a city boy. I was raised in Chicago, but I live in New York now."

He sees her eyes light up when she hears the words New York, but quickly it's extinguished in a blink of an eye.

"Since I practically ran you over can I please buy you a drink?

"You don't have to honestly it's okay.'

"It's the least I can do."

Before she can answer Christina comes next to her begging her to dance.

"Chris I can't Four was about to buy me a drink for practically killing me. I will be back in a few minutes."

She walks towards the bar and Four catches up to her.

"If I remember it right it was that I almost ran you over, not killed you."

"What's the difference just the change of a word."

She follows it up with a laughter that to him sounded like music.

"One sounds a lot worst then the other that's why. So let me buy you that drink. What would you like?"

He had a feeling this was not a girl or who ordered fruity drinks.

"Vodka/ Sprite please."

He orders two of them and hands it to her. She quickly thanks him, but before she could say anything else Christina and Taylor come over and drag her out to the dance floor. He realizes that for the last twenty minutes he has talked to Tris that the he didn't feel the hole in his heart quite so much, or the grief that he felt at all times. And just for that twenty minutes the lump that has been consistently in his throat for the last eight months was gone. And when he realizes it he feels the guilt creeps back in like a snake slithering around his heart. He orders a shot of Jack to help him forget. He then decides he needs some space and walks to the bathroom where he opens his phone to look at the last picture they took together. He whispers the words "I am so sorry. I love you. "

Four walks out of the bathroom and speaks to Peter, and Will for a little bit as he tries to avoid watching Tris as much as she can as she moves gracefully across the dance floor laughing. When he leaves the bathroom he sees her walking towards the exit he comes up to her before she can leave the bar.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yeah I am going home. I am tired and I have to work in the morning."

"Let me walk you home?"

"Really you don't have too."

"Come on Tris let me. We are going to the same place. Just let me pay my tab and we can go. Do not leave without me okay?

"Fine I will wait right here."

He leaves says goodbye to Will, and laughs at how cheap his bar bill is compared to New York. Then Walks back in the direction where true to her word is Tris waiting for him to go back to the B&B.

As they walk down the quiet main street Four is amazed that you can't hear a sound in the entire town. He mentions it to Tris that just hums a hmmm.

After a few minutes she speaks.

"I would love to see New York one day it must be amazing the people, the atmosphere, the energy. I feel like I would never put my camera down for a second because I would be so scared of missing a shot.

That comment intrigues him and wonders if she was the one whose pictures captivated him so much.

"Are those your pictures then in the house?"

She blushes under the towns lights because too her it's embarrassing her mother putting her photo's up all over.

"Yes" she whispers shyly.

"They are amazing you have a talent. You shouldn't waste it."

She looks at him and with an edge and hardness to her voice.

"You don't know what I am and am not wasting in my life. And who are you to judge me you don't know me."

She walks quickly trying to get home faster than before when he runs up and grabs her arm.

"Tris, Look I am sorry to get you upset I just meant you have so much talent that people should see it. I don't know much about art or photography I just do know you do have a talent. I am so sorry that I am upset you please forgive me."

He didn't know why in that second he needed her to say she isn't mad at him that she forgives him. He also wanted to know what pain is locked away that the comment hurt her so much.

"No, I should be apologizing I had no right to snap at you like that just because you complimented me. Thank you for the compliment and I am sorry for snapping at you.

"How about we both forgive each other then."

"Okay. Good night Four."

"Good night Tris."

A/N

Thank You Everyone who had been reading. So they finally met!

I am sure a lot of you guys want to know what happened to Clarissa to cause Four to be on this downward path. And why Tris is so damaged.

I really did not expect to update this quick, but inspiration struck. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I feel like it was a really easy one that just flowed while I played a bunch of different you tube videos of music.

Let me know what you think.

R/R X0


End file.
